


School Politics

by JoshCo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshCo99/pseuds/JoshCo99
Summary: The time has come to elect a new Head of the Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy wants that position. Lucius Malfoy, therefore, will get that position.Set during Harry's third year. Written for a fan!





	School Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayla Isla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kayla+Isla).



This day had already been excruciatingly tedious for Lucius Malfoy. Boring meetings with the Minister, boring meetings at Borgin and Burkes, etcetera, etcetera. _This_ promised to be interesting, however. Lucius wandered through the Entrance Hall. He stepped into the Great Hall, with a grand flourish of his cloak. He was faintly annoyed, when nobody noticed. His reputation, clearly, was not what it once had been. Instead, surrounded by parents, governors and teachers alike, was a pudgy woman. With a heavy-hearted sigh, he noticed her Muggle attire. “Will they never learn?” He mumbled, aiming a cold stare towards the woman. She appeared not to notice. The time had come for Hogwarts to elect a new Head of Governors. This was something Lucius _wanted_ and, if Lucius wanted it, Lucius _got_ it. Having Draco at the school had proven most useful, despite the lack of quality in the education. Lucius would much rather have had his son at Durmstrang. They, at least, had a proper respect for the Dark Arts.   
“Dreaming of the return of your precious Lord, Lucius?” The voice beside him was casual, though held an edge Lucius associated with an old enemy.   
“Ah, Lupin. The Minister told me that you’d taken over teaching Defence. I simply can’t see where he gets the confidence, I must admit. What, with three of your best friends being dead, and your other best friend being the, erm… Reason.” Lucius looked at Remus with a sneer, and was pleased to see barely-restrained anger.   
“Oh, and I’m sure Dumbledore would rather have you as Governor. Ex-Death Eater, renowned Muggle torture… Yes, you’re the perfect choice.” Remus’ voice was laced with ice, and Lucius could almost see Lupin’s hand firmly locked around his wand.   
“I was under the Imperius Curse, as I’m sure Professor Dumbledore informed you.” Lucius’ voice was rehearsedly light, and he avoided Lupin’s eye carefully.   
“Bull.” Lupin muttered, and walked away.

 An hour later, all were seated. Teachers sat at the staff table, parents at the House Tables, Lucius sat with the other candidate, along the front, and Dumbledore sat at his grand seat, consolidating his own regal power. Lucius _hated_ him. How dare he educate their children, after he had been so biased in the War? Many of the parents in this hall had fought against him. He could see them, even now. Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle. They’d shared a common hatred of the decrepit old wizard, fuelled by their master.   
“Today, we are gathered here in pursuit of a common goal,” began Dumbledore, “To judge who we, as teachers and parents, wish to see as our new Head Governor. This role is one of the utmost responsibility, as it will be your role to ensure we are scrutinised, simply so we can improve to our very best for our students, and your children.”   
There was a smattering of applause. Lucius did not clap. He simply stared at the old man. Lucius could have sworn those piercing blue eyes had clapped onto him. Lucius fought to keep a casual face.

The Muggle was the first to speak. A dumpy kind of woman, Lucius was reminded horribly of that awful Molly Weasley. “Hello, all. My name is Laura McCarthy.” Her voice was softly Irish “I’ve come here because I think it’s in all of our best interests if we for once elect an outsider to be the Head Governor. While I understand the desire of having only a Witch or a Wizard in this role, these are people who have already had the experience of this school. This obviously has an effect on how they believe the school should be run. So, I stand for the role of Head Governor, because the only concern I will have is the best education for the children! Isn’t that the--”  
“Oh, please.” Lucius’ dry tone cut above her, “Do we really want a Muggle? Someone who does not understand our customs, our laws? Do any of us really believe that a _Muggle_ could begin to comprehend the complexities of our heritage?”   
There was a mumbling of assent, mostly from the purebloods in the room.   
Lucius could not help but notice the shared glance between Lupin and Dumbledore.   
“A thousand years of history, within these walls! The greatest minds of a hundred generations, taught, trained and tutored here.” Lucius continued, a forced passion in his tone.   
“And some not so good ones.” The muttered words of Remus Lupin caused a smattered few to laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius saw Dumbledore chuckle.   
“Thank you, Professor Lupin. I understand that someone of your… Status finds it difficult to discern the meanings of ‘great’ and ‘good’.” Lucius snarled, pointing a slender finger at the shabby robes adorning Lupin’s figure.  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Remus’ arm to prevent him standing, “And I rather think, Lucius, some of us would be better placed to recognise the difference between good and evil.”  
There was no laugh here. The silence was cold.   
“Well, Dumbledore. Why wait? All those in favour of this Muggle… Mrs. McDonald, or something, becoming Head of the Board of Governors?” Lucius’ tone was confident.   
There were several hands raised. Dumbledore, Lupin, and most of the other teachers were with her. A sadly small number of the parents had their hands raised.  
“And all those for a continued lineage of proudly Pureblood Head of the Board?” Lucius’ voice was ice.  
Lupin was dismayed to see the vast majority of parents raising their hands, as well as a select few teachers. With an unsurprised flare of hatred, Lupin glanced Snape raising his head.

Lucius was pleased. Re-election tasted _wonderful_.


End file.
